Two Worlds Colliding
by CRYSTALFANG
Summary: Now with no home Wind and the rest of his tribe find themselves welcomed into the open paws of a clan. Now with the conflict of getting use to the life of a clan cat Wind will have to deal with getting along with the other apprentices including the feisty Russetpaw who temporarily hates him with a passion.
1. Allegiance & Prologue

**A/N: So this is the very beautiful allegiance that I have left in my documents for far too long. And so it goes along with the story I'm doing. Also this story is sort of like the Little Pawsteps and Lion Roars, except it's not about a Tribe cat and a Clan cat falling in love. This is about something else, where two worlds have to work together to save all the clans including the tribe itself. Although...Okay I MIGHT add in some OC fluff for my characters...Maybe...READ ON!**

* * *

Rockclan

Leader-Finchstar: pretty ginger and black striped Japanese bobtail w/ unusual green eyes **Lives: 7**

Deputy-Limeflame: Silver and tan she cat with sparkling amber eyes

Medicine Cat-Claweye: dark gray tom with black stripe running from tip of muzzle to the end of torso **apprentice- cocoapaw**

Warriors (toms and she cats without kits)

Grapefern- silver brownish she cat with watery golden eyes **apprentice- webpaw**

Beetlestem-dark brown tom with black markings on his face

Starling- former rogue/ black and white tom

Ashfern- light yellowish tom with white markings on his tail **apprentice- swirlpaw**

Dappledwater- blue-gray she cat with green-gray eyes **apprentice- gingerpaw**

Silverheather- fiery orange Abyssinian she cat with white stripes on tail and silver ears, muzzle, underbelly, and paws w/ fiery amber eyes

Grayfeather- gray tom with faded gray tabby markings w/ silver eyes **apprentice-russetpaw**

Wheatfur- yellow ragdoll tom with golden eyes

Angelheart- long haired white she cat with soft facial features and lovely sky blue eyes: sister of Starling

Featherflight- slim Bengal she cat with amber eyes **apprentice- rasberrypaw**

Robinwing- red tom with black tabby swirls **apprentice- thunderpaw**

Grasstail- small feisty she cat with emerald green eyes and dappled black pelt **apprentice- weatherpaw**

Mousewhisker- dark brown and gray she cat with white dapples on face and back/ black stripe from top of head to tail tip

Airfur- beautiful, silky, black Scottish fold with deep blue eyes

Apprentices (cats six moons or older in training to become warriors or medicine cat)

Cocoapaw- dark brown Scottish fold she cat with sea green eyes

Webpaw- white tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes tinted with silver

Swirlpaw- pretty golden tabby she cat with creamy paws/belly/muzzle/ ears/tail tip with golden eyes

Gingerpaw- ginger tabby tom with blue gray eyes

Russetpaw- dark hazel colored she cat with fiery blue eyes and black stripes on tail

Rasberrypaw- pinkish-orange Siamese she cat with dark red eyes

Thunderpaw- light ginger Burmese tom

Weatherpaw- dark red Ocicat tom with dark amber eyes

Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)

Snakefang- silver and black Maine coon with amber eyes

Quailthorn- cream furred Oriental (Kits: Heronkit, Barkkit, Stemkit, Treekit, and Scarletkit)

Alexia- rosy colored she cat with a dark scarlet diamond shaped mark on her forehead

Peachfur- Toyger with ocean blue eyes (Kits: Riverkit, Stormkit, and Moonkit)

Elders (warriors and queens retired)

Shivernose- blind tortoiseshell queen

Runningtail-scarred black tom with silver eyes

Timberwhisker-once beautiful black tabby she cat with dull blue eyes

Stormclan

Leader- Flashstar: dark chocolate colored Havana tom **apprentice- silverpaw** **Lives: 3**

Deputy- Cardinalwing: white she cat with silver stripes on legs and black ears w/silver eyes

Medicine Cat: Mellowgrowl: cream furred tom with steely blue eyes

Warriors (toms and she cats without kits)

Watereye-silver tom with green eyes

Rootfur- brown eyed tabby she cat

Mudcloud- gray green eyed ginger and orange Cymric tom **apprentice-jumppaw**

Swimmingpelt- silky grayish-blue she cat

Archwing- ginger tabby swirled she cat with one green eye and one blue eye with a cream furred underbelly **apprentice-darkpaw**

Eagletalon- Brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes/ former medicine cat of Forestclan

Silkstream-blue-gray she cat with silver underbelly/ under jaw/ears/tail/patch over right eye

Arrowwind-long legged, tan furred long haired small tom with dark brown eyes **apprentice-aurorapaw**

Minnowleaf-energetic mottled dark ginger tabby shecat **apprentice-swallowpaw**

Leafcry- three legged tom with brown eyes

Blazefur- light ginger tom with soft amber eyes **apprentice-juniperpaw**

Badgerclaw- black and white tom with yellow eyes

Beecrouch-one eyed she cat with green eye and red, ginger, and brown fur **apprentice-lightpaw**

Apprentices (cats six-moons or older in training to become warriors)

Swallowpaw- black tom with silver eyes white flecks on coat

Juniperpaw-lithe golden she cat with black tufts on ears and a scar zigzagging down her flank

Aurorapaw-beautiful tabby and tortoiseshell she cat with dark brown paws and orange eyes

Jumppaw-gray and brown tom with deep blue ocean eyes

Darkpaw- silky tan furred golden she cat with dark green eyes

Lightpaw- odd ginger patched she cat with dark ginger tabby swirls and vivid green eyes

Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)

Rattleslash-dark red tabby w/blue eyes

Shimmerrain-brown tabby mix w/ gray eyes

Adderslide- tortoiseshell w/ watery green gray eyes (Fangkit and Rowankit)

Elders (warriors and queens now retired)

Rivercleft-small calico she cat with dull mossy green eyes

Foxstarch- ginger tom with tan paws and gray underbelly blind golden eyes

Waterclan

Leader- Winterstar: dark brown and gray mottled tom with silver eyes **Lives: 6**

Deputy- Wingsurf- wiry golden and hazel she cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Lillydapple: gray she cat with white splotches **apprentice-goldenpaw**

Warriors (toms and she cats without kits)

Cloudshine- Siamese she cat with tender, kind, sky blue eyes

Deerflower-lithe brown and gray Maine coon with wide amber eyes **apprentice-dawnpaw**

Petalchaser-dark gray and black striped she cat with stormy blue eyes

Dreamwisp-ginger and white Japanese bobtail with starry indigo eyes and black tail tip

Shinetail- slender, elegant black she cat with cold amber eyes **apprentice-sleetpaw**

Windnose-dappled tortoiseshell tom with black paws and tail with brown eyes

Clearstone-unusual white long haired Tokinese tom with dark blue eyes **apprentice-streampaw**

Tallstrand- long legged dark brown and black mottled Turkish Van with golden amber eyes

Gazershard – blue gray tom with blue eyes **apprentice-ryepaw**

Brownsap-brown tom with light brown underbelly/chest/neck/muzzle and amber eyes

Dandelionriver - golden and silver she cat with yellow eyes and black ear tips (former kittypet)

Meadowpelt- golden tabby patched she cat with emerald green eyes **apprentice- onionpaw**

Springhop- black and white tabby swirled tom with golden brown eyes with white ear tufts **apprentice- glitterpaw**

Frostsun- white tom with brown patches and lime green eyes **apprentice- seapaw**

Mangoflash- red tabby and orange tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices (cats six moons or older in training to become warriors)

Goldenpaw- golden tabby tom with dark golden eyes

Dawnpaw-creamy furred she cat with dark orange and white patches with light blue eyes

Sleetpaw- gray and silver tom with light turquoise eyes

Streampaw- blue gray she cat with blue eyes

Ryepaw- lithe dark golden brown tom with amber eyes

Onionpaw- white and cream tom with pale blue eyes

Glitterpaw- dark brown tabby she cat with magenta eyes

Seapaw- blue grey and black silver tom with scar over right eye

Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)

Sprintclaw- hazel colored she cat with dark inky indigo eyes

Terry- small silver she cat with amber eyes (former rogue)

Elders (warriors and queens now retired)

Blackberry- white calico she cat with silver eyes tinted green

Quietstone- dark gray Maine coon with amber eyes

Waterflower- lithe once beautiful Norwegian Forest cat

Forestclan

Leader- Violetstar: small, yet gorgeous Egyptian Mau with odd deep violet eyes

Deputy- Strawberrythorn: feisty golden she cat with bright yellow tabby stripes and blue eyes **apprentice- antpaw**

Medicine Cat- Raisinmoon- blue gray she cat with golden eyes

Warriors (toms and she cats without kits)

Radishpelt- gray tom with blue eyes **apprentice-skypaw**

Whiskerfish- silver and black odd looking tortoiseshell tom with soft lime green eyes

Darksong- Maine coon tabby mix with pale golden eyes **apprentice-sparklepaw**

Sweetginger- light golden brown she cat with black spots and tender brown eyes **apprentice-waterpaw**

Ferntail- faded gray tabby tom with onyx tinted blue eyes

Paddlenose- light blue gray tom with sky autumn blue eyes **apprentice- fruitpaw**

Shrewfly- tom with crooked right paw and dark brown tabby pelt with white patches and silver eyes **apprentice- thrushpaw**

Turtleclaw- gentle odd blue gray and white, silver, and black mottled she cat with gentle golden eyes

Mahoganyriver- scarlet and brown tabby tom with yellow eyes **apprentice** - **wingpaw**

Scarfur- handsome tom with many scars on pelt green eyes **apprentice-ripplepaw**

Littlepools- black, gray, and white tom with strong shoulder muscles and wide emerald eyes

Scarletheart- white scarlet dappled she cat with round blue eyes

Electricsky- gray dappled and tabby tom with sky blue eyes **apprentice- pumpkinpaw**

Leafshred- golden brown with red underbelly she cat with round indigo eyes **apprentice-talonpaw**

Greenlight- silver she cat with orange tabby swirls on legs and face with lovely wide light amber eyes

Apprentices (cats six moons or older in training to become warriors)

Pumpkinpaw- small dusty brown tom with orange eyes

Talonpaw- golden brown tabby tom with speckled black back with soft glowing green eyes

Ripplepaw- blue gray tom with silver underbelly and black tiger stripes and bright energetic amber eyes

Cranepaw- tabby and Siamese mix she cat with hazel eyes

Thrushpaw- dark grey tom with deep blue eyes and faded silver patches on pelt

Fruitpaw- energetic tabby she cat with golden brown stripes on chest

Waterpaw- silver tom with dark turquoise eyes

Sparklepaw- ginger she cat with black, silver, white, and dark brown patches and tortoiseshell tail

Skypaw- black tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Antpaw- amber colored she cat with black and brown tabby swirls

Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)

Splintercloud- lithe golden she cat with sharp pale blue eyes (kits: Wispkit, Hurricanekit, Brindlekit, Mousekit, and Tornadokit)

Autumnpelt - snowy white long haired she cat with dark blue gray eyes

Elders (warriors and queens now retired)

Wetfog- old mottled tom with faded blue eyes

Cherrystem- orange she cat with golden eyes

Mountainchirp- dark brown and gray tabby mottled tom with golden brown eyes

 **CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS:**

Riverstone- black and gray tabby tom with emerald green eyes

Diamond- black and golden she cat with pale blue green eyes

Star- black she cat with sparkling yellow eyes

Caracalstorm- brown and tan Siamese she cat with blue eyes

* * *

Yowls split the blood red sky as pelts of shadows swarmed down over a rocky plateau and onto the backs of their enemies. Claws flashed menacingly, teeth seemed to gleam brighter with an unnatural light, and blood sprayed the ground in droplets like rain. A pair of cats a mist the chaos were tussling off to the side, digging their claws in with all their might, latching onto their opponent refusing to let go. Amber eyes as cold as the wind that blew across the rocky landscape stared at their foe as it pinned them to the ground; a calico, who's pelt had multiple scars criss-crossing its pelt. Eyes of ivy green looked right back at him with a look of scorn.

"This battle ends today, _Stoneteller,_ if you surrender off your battalion then this can all go smoothly. No one else in your pathetic little battle party will survive this...even if you did manage to take us by surprise, that doesn't make up for the fact that in the end; the strongest will _always_ prevail." The tabby sneered at the calico, knowing that they had spoken the truth, and that if the leader didn't call off now they'd be forced to watch in despair as one by one, her Tribemates were killed off;with her following shortly after...a steady,slow and painful death.

But,she couldn't just give up,not when they could be so close to victory, they just couldn't lose! _Where are they?_ She thought, _They should have been here by now! Oh, Poison don't let me down now..._ She glanced around, hoping to find some type of distraction, or anything else she could use to get the hulking grey tabby off her stomach;it was really making it hard for her to breathe. _There!_ A large boulder no more than the size of a kitten lay a couple of mouse-lengths from her paw. She stretched out her paw as best she could without making it _too_ obvious as to what her plan is.

"You've only got a couple of more moments left _Volcano_ , I suggest that you use this limited time wisely..." She growled up at him pausing in the middle of her daring plan. "It's STONETELLER!" She snarled as she attempted to cuff him over the side of the head. He ducked and her paw went slamming right onto the hard packed ground. Hissing the leader turned her attention back to her task. Only one more length to go and...She had it!

"And you will never,ever,ever...HAVE THIS TRIBE'S HOME!" Her roar was like that of two lions combined and it seemed to silence the screeches, and yowls of pain and fury as tribe cat and rogue watched in stunned silence as Stoneteller swung a hefty blow with the rock at the tom's head. He cried out in agony as the rock impaled him in the side of the head...Oddly enough he didn't die...just lay there on the ground with a emotionless look in his eyes.

Then he said it, "KILL THEM! _KILL THEM ALL_!" He yowled.

The first scent of death that hit Stoneteller was excruciatingly strong. Driven by a protective force to keep her tribe safe like that of a queen protecting its kits she leaped into the fray of battle only to trip over what she assumed to be a stick or something. She turned,hissing, only to stand there gaping at the dead body of a bloody lump of flesh;there was barely any fur left along the length of the cat's side. Glassy eyes stared up a the sky, all emotions scraped away with the savage swipe of a unsheath claw. A giant hole had been ripped open within the stomach area, intestines were spilled out along the ground in a puddle of crimson fluids gushing out of the mouth,nose,and especially the stomach and throat...But the worst part about it was that it was just a six moon old to-be lying before her eyes;dead,dead,dead,never to see a sunrise or a sunset, to feel the sharp cold breeze swipe through their fur as they jumped from rock to rock, surveying the beautiful lumpy, rough landscape that was their home.

Just...gone.

Stoneteller leaned down, pressing her face into the bloody mass of fur, not caring how much got on her face at all.

Then there was a battle yowl from afar.

Her head snapped up as she turned toward the horizon with joy. She recognised that yowl. It was Poison and the rest of them!

But, Poison seemed to have other plans as he rushed down the rocky incline intercepting a golden tabby she cat just as she was about land a heavy blow to a rogue's face. Hissing he reared up and batted her away with the force of a lion.

"Poison! What're you doing, that's your tribe mate!"

He turned to look at her with bright magenta colored eyes staring at her. He spoke in a low, threatening voice full of malice.

"She...is not my tribemate. I serve only Frostbite and that is all...The tribe has become weaker than ever before! There is no room within the cave or tall rocky peaks for weaklings; only the strongest shall survive..." His voice sounded more and more robotic...as if he were reciting what he had been told and possibly even heard. Poison suddenly wrenched himself to the side, grabbing the she cat in his paws and unsheathing them. The tom held his claws up towards the light of the sun which had slowly risen while all the conflict had been going on, in the bright golden light the claws seemed to gleam brightly, but it was not something to marvel at.

The tom from before walked up beside the tom holding the she cat tightly now. A look of victory was smeared across his face as he stared her down.

"I told you." He said in a sing-song voice. "The strong always win, I think it would be best if you leave _now_ , before I get my servant to finish this once and for all."

Stoneteller was about to open her mouth, but then she looked around and saw to her horror the destruction of the battle. Laying scattered across the ground were cats, lots and lots of cats;she didn't need to see which side they were on, because she knew _all her tribe mates_. Just as a Stoneteller should. But, here they lay, on their sides with different mixed emotions or just one emotion frozen on their faces:anger and fear, fear, fury and pain and so much more.

 _Gleam,Strike,Blue,Sunlight,Willow,Leaf,Maple,Lightning,Storm,Cloud,Hare,Feather,Cave,Moss,Lichen,Talon,and Breezy..._

She looked up at the toms before her and looked at the golden she cat in Poison's clutches. The sunlight was slanted at an angle that allowed all the blood on the ground to have a slight ruby red sparkle to it;it was kind of inappropriate to have such beauty surrounding them, with the rolling hills of barren landscape and the pale blue sky above them, and the sun shining it's natural light down onto the ground...It was just wrong.

Silence shook the land and Stoneteller could only hang her head in shame as she said softly "The cave is yours..."

* * *

 **YAY! I'M DONE WITH THE PROLOGUE! So let me know how it was and what you liked about the allegiance! MEOW,MEOW,MEOW!**

 **(TRANSLATE: SO MAKE SURE TO R & R FOLKS!) **

**BYE!**

 **CRYSTALFANG'S TRIBAL PACK~**


	2. Chapter 1- Let the Journey Begin

**A/N: My summary was a bit fucked up so I'm going to give you a actual summary of what this story is about. But before I do I'd like to point out that this is not the Tribe from the Warriors books in no way whatsoever okay. Now to answer some reviews!**

* * *

 **Smokestar: I'm sorry about that. I'm all about the description. But I'll try not to do that in this chapter. But thx for the review though! Also, I like your profile name! _Smoke_** **star! That's really catchy!**

* * *

 _Summary: When the tribe has lost the battle an leaves the cave, Wind finds it hard to adapt to the life of being a rogue an when all hope seems lost for the tribe cats a rogue by the name of Stormbreak comes along an reluctantly helps them on their journey through unknown territory...until they end up in clan territory an find themselves at the mercy of Rockclan's leader, Finchstar who's more than willing to help against the wishes of the clan or other clans. An no one hates the tribe more than Russetpaw who Wind, now Windpaw, realises he has to work with if he was going to be part of this clan._

* * *

Chapter 1: Let the Journey Begin

"Alright - I can do this..I am not going to look back...at my home. Nope. Not gonna do it... _at all_. _Totally_ , not going to do it..."

It was all the tom cat could think as he walked behind the rest of the group. He fluffed up his grey, black, an white fur an tried not to let his heart clench _again_ , as the scents carried on the wind reminded him all too well of memories - memories he was leaving behind to venture out into the unknown. If by unknown he meant, scary things hiding in the shadows waiting to devour him whole. Or what about things bigger than him an larger than him too, or his entire tri-

"But, we're not a tribe." He glanced upwards at the cats in front of him an winced as he felt his pride get stabbed once more with the harshness of reality, "Just a group of..cats."

Wind had never thought that at the age of five moons he would be subjected into having to leave the cave he'd spent the majority of his kithood an where he was _supposed to be_ becoming a to-be, all because his leader couldn't stand to let more of her cats die. Instead, he was stuck walking down a steep slope of sharp pebbles an the occasionally large rock that he had to scramble over. Getting farther an farther from his home - _All because our leader had to go an back out at the last minute, we were winning! We would've made it!_ , he kicked at a small rock in frustration letting out a feeble growl; an then he heard another growl copy him. He jumped, yowling in fright as he spun around, hackles raised, an stared at his surroundings.

 _Wwwrrroolll!_

"What the-!"

 _GGGRRRRRWWWW! UUUWWWWRRRR!_

"Wind! Keep that stomach under control, you're making the rest of us even hungrier than we already are!" Yelled a cat a fox-length in front of the small tom cat, who's name was Clover; a lithe prey hunter who had long haired dark ginger fur with bright green eyes.

Ear tips burning with embarrassment, the tom scrambled down the rest of the steep slope to catch up with the others, his fur having flattened down his back long ago.

"Sorry," he mewed once he reached the tom cat who's strides he tried to match. Why did older cats have to walk so fast? The tom glanced down at him an smiled cheekily at him.

"No problem kit."

Huffing in annoyance, Wind puffed out his fur once again an let out a playful growl, "I'm not a kit, I'm a fast an predictable fighter! Nothing can get past me!" he declared, puffing his chest out an trying to stand on the tips of his toes to look taller. An then a cream an black bundle crashed against him giggling the whole time an squealing.

"By nothing, you mean me?" A feminine, high pitched voice asked from behind the tom. He turned around noticing a long haired cream furred she cat, who was also five moons old, with black speckled legs an ear tips with a black snout an underjaw rush passed him putting him off balance for a second. Her eyes were a bright unnatural color of gold, reminding Wind all too much of the sun during the coldest of days when the snow falls.

Clover watched the exchange with a smirk, "Looks like nothing really _can_ get passed you," he lightly placed his tail along the back of the tom cat's spine, "Good on you, Wind!" he exclaimed sarcastically, trying to hold back a snicker. Wind hissed an batted at the tom, or at least attempted to, an ended up lying on his back.

"Hahaha! You look like an idiot!" The small she cat cried enthusiastically.

Grumbling, Wind stood up an shook his pelt, dispelling dirt an rock dust from his short fluffy fur, "Shut up, Robin," He muttered. Giggling, the said Robin padded over to him with her tail high in the air. She smirked at him before tapping him lightly on the shoulders an whispering into his ear, "You're it," and dashed away from him before he had a chance to bat at her with his soft kitty paws.

Hissing under his breath, Wind chased after the small she cat who, ironically, was faster than him an seemed to run like the wind even though his name was Wind. It's pretty sad when you think about it.

"Dang it Robin, get back here!" he yelled as he ran as fast as his legs would propel him, his tail streaming out behind him as he panted. He never got that far though as he was picked off the ground, the feeling of teeth pricking at his scruff. He let out a mewl of annoyance but reluctantly went stiff within the jaws of the feline who only grunted in response to his mewl. _Why do adults_ always _have to ruin the fun?_ he thought begrudgingly.

After what felt like moons of being carried he found himself back on the ground. As soon as Wind felt the ground beneath him he turned around with his hackles raised an a insult ready to be fired out of his mouth but it quickly died away when he looked up into sharp green eyes an sucked in a breath before letting it out in a huff.

"Seriously, you had to stop me _right_ when I was so close to catching her?" he asked, glaring up once more at the she cat, his mother, Claw That Scrapes Rock. Or just Claw for short; she was a very beautiful she cat with sharp green eyes an bright silver fur that sparkled like stars in the moonlight. Patches of white dotted her back an sides an black stripes wrapped around her front legs an ears. Claw glanced down at him and lowered herself so that she was on eye level with her kit, "If you mean close to catching her by scampering idly beneath other cats then yes, you were so _very close to catching her_ ," she mewed sarcastically. Rolling her eyes she stood back up an glanced ahead of him, squinting at the horizon, "And that, quite frankly, should be the least of your concerns my sweet."

He blinked up at her in confusion; sometimes his mother said some of the weirdest things ever, he'd never understand. But no matter how crazy his mother sounded he turned anyways an began running between the legs of other cats trying to find where Robin had went. He couldn't smell for her due to all the other scents of cats an whatever that weird wet smell was-

Wait.

Wet smell?

Wind stopped dead in his tracks an stared at his surroundings once more, closing his eyes, he tilted his head back an intook a deep breath of fresh air. He didn't know those smells at all, never smelled them before in his young life. The scent had an earthy type of smell to it an it was in fact wet. _Maybe one of the prey hunters know what it is_ , he thought. But who cares? He was supposed to be looking for Robin right now.

"Robin?!" he yowled as loud as his kit voice would allow him, "Robin?!"

"Gotcha!"

Wind fell on his side with a "oof!" and looked up to see a grinning cream furred she cat staring down at him.

"Come on, I wanna show you something!" she squeaked happily. Yeah..if Wind was too, plain then Robin was a bouncing aura of emotions, all filled with positivity, and had a personality that demanded to be updated every few seconds about how her mind was faring. Also she was weird. And yet somehow she always managed to cheer up the entire tribe with her weirdness. Like one time, everyone was feeling down after they'd lost a dear tribemate, Gleam, a rogue she cat who'd been determined to become part of the tribe; an she'd succeeded. The tribe had come to love her no matter how grumpy she could be, and it had been the positive spirit of Robin who'd reminded everyone of all the funny things about the she cat. Wind smiled at the memory; he never understood how the she cat was always able to look on the positive side of things, but somehow she was.

 _I guess that's what makes her such a awesome friend..._

"Come on, Wind, you're gonna miss the scene!"

 _Scene?_ He raced after the she cat just barely being able to keep up with her as they dashed an scrambled between the legs of the other cats panting as they did so. Soon they came to a stop with Wind slamming into Robin's rump causing her to squeak in surprise an glare back at him. He felt his ear tips burning with embarrassment as he gave a few quick strokes to his chest with his tongue to cover it up. He tried not to look at her but he could practically hear her insufferable smirk as she stared at him - it was so insufferable to a degree of where he looked back at her and sighed heavily before grumbling, "Sorry," under his breath.

Nodding her head with acceptance, Robin poked him with a paw and gestured towards what everyone else was looking at. He turned bored eyes towards whatever it was and gasped at the sight.

Large, humongous, wooden sticks stood up tall from the ground reaching high into the sky leaving the kit feeling even smaller than usual. He'd never even thought about how big the world was, or if there was more than just the mountains. But apparently there was! And he, his friend, and his mother and tribemates were all going into the dark covery of the large wooden sticks covered in far too many leaves to count and leaving the safety an comfort of the wide open sky. Gulping he could feel the nervous, anxious fear coming off of all the adults cats in waves. Wind found himself drowning in their scents and tried to keep his heartbeat under control and his breathing from speeding up but it was no use. How could he not be afraid?!

They were heading into the unknown and he'd never stepped paw outside the cave before all this eagle-dung started happening an now he was just supposed to stand here and accept his fate? To walk into darkness that he was sure no cat had made it out alive of. He shuddered at the thought and turned to see Robin only smiling at everything with a sense of wonder on her face, her large unnatural golden eyes that shined like the sun widening even more as she looked up at the leaves covering each individual stick she could make out attached to the larger stick poking out of the ground.

"I think...Sunlight told me about these massive things," she muttered softly as she studied each massive 'thing'," I think he called them - OH! Trees!"

"Trees?" Wind mewed confusedly as he tilted his head at the said trees, "They look so big..."

"Sunlight told me only about the ones he's seen on the mountains. About how they were smaller and thinner too; there were barely any leaves on them," Robin meowed, her fluffy cream furred tail twitching to an fro.

"Woah," was all that managed to come out of the grey, black, and white tom's mouth as he caught the same wet an earthy smell from before...and it was coming from the dark place full of trees! _We're actually going into that place?!_ he thought with horror, his eye bulging.

He trembled letting out a small, frightened mew as he crouched low to the ground with his ears pressed flat against the top of his head the scent of fear wafting of of him an merging with the many other panicky scents surrounding the group. And then he felt a tail rest on his back and looked up to see Robin staring down at him with a calm look on her face, her eyes sparkling while a large smile that showed off all her teeth made her eyes crinkle slightly.

"Come on! Stop trembling like that, where's your sense of adventure? We're heading where no tribe-cat has gone before! Isn't that awesome?!" She exclaimed excitedly still beaming with that goofy looking smile on her face.

"Oh yeah," Wind muttered, still not moving from his position on the ground, "It's so awesome, I think I might just dirt myself!"

"Oh you're no fun," the she cat muttered, still smiling though. Wind was just about to reply back with a quip of his own when he turned his attention to the sound of Stoneteller's voice.

"Where we are about to go could hold many dangers for us. But we are a _tribe_ ; and even though many were taken from us and our home was as well, we will survive. Even if we have to abandon our traditions just to stay alive, we _will not let_ this get the best of us, at all!" The she cat declared.

"Because we are the Tribe of Black Mountains!" She yowled at the top of her lungs into the still evening sky; many cats joined her and without even knowing it, Wind had joined in too, as had Robin.

No..the tribe would not crumble under pressure. They would prevail for as long as possible. They would not stop till they had a new place to call home, where they could protect those they cared about, and where they could meet new cats and such. No this was not the end of the tribe-cats...in fact, this was only the beginning.

And so our journey begins as our group of travelers stepped into the darkness and left the mountains that they'd called home for moons, for good...

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, I'm finished! It's been far too long since I've done anything with this story and I need to start delivering on my promises of doing the stories that I've posted on my fanfiction profile rather than just leaving them there. Cause so far all I have are ten stories up so I really need to be on my A- game again. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, if you want, REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW IF YOU WANT TO BE UPDATED MORE FOR EACH CHAPTER!**

 **And as always, I will see you all...in the next chapter - BYE BYE! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Unknown

**A/N: Thank you to the two who reviewed so far on Two Worlds Colliding! That was very nice of you! Also, I forgot your name but thank you for noticing my grammatical errors with using the word 'an' so much! That was an embarrassing mistake that I hope to god to never make again...**

 **Anyways..ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Unknown

The trees were quiet..at first, but now, they were just loud.

The entire forest it seems came alive with the wind - the trees' branches were swaying and dancing in the wind in an almost hypnotic pattern. And it would seem magical and awe like, if it weren't for the fact that it was scaring the crap out of the group of cats walking beneath the trees. The leaves rustled against one another creating a cacophony of sounds that messed with the already lost and distorted cats' senses. The wind had picked up drastically and was well on its way to just stripping the cats of their pelts as it seemed to tug and claw at them with the ferocity of a lion mauling a antelope. Debris flew by, some catching into the eyes of the felines making them have to squint just to keep more from getting in making it hard to see as it was - that, and they could feel cool droplets of water splatter all over their fur making them shiver.

"Do you think it'll hail?" Wind asked. He was currently padding alongside one of his tribemates, Thunder, a beautiful scarred orange tabby with bright golden eyes. The she cat shrugged nonchalantly and glanced upwards trying to make sense of what was going on beyond the treetops, but all she could see were leaves obscuring her view and giving only slices of glimpses of the sky.

"It looks..gray up there," she commented. A speck of cold water dabbed her nose an she snorted, giving her head a shake, "The weather could be different from ours, it certainly is _warmer_."

"Yeah, it is.." Wind thought aloud. The weather here most certainly was different. It felt warm with the shade of the trees making them all feel at ease. The sounds of life around them had also eased them all out their trance of fear and anxiety; nothing had happened to them so far and they were all half-full on a couple of squirrels they'd managed to catch a hold of. Unfortunately their traditions of sharing a kill with a tribe-mate had left everyone not famished but it was a comfortable start. And then after they'd eaten their share of what the forest had to offer they had set off on their way only for nature to make a sharp one eighty and immediately the sounds of the trees had become louder, the shades looked like monsters dancing, and scents began to jumble together creating a illusion that was frightening for the cats. Their fear and anxiety had made a full circle and come slamming into each and everyone of their consciousness. And in the middle of all this chaos and anxiety, Wind was trying to distract himself from his dark thoughts of pure unrelenting terror. He had to be strong for the sake of his tribemates.

The tribe was currently out on the look out for any signs of a place to shelter them all and keep them dry but so far they'd had no such luck. That, and some of the cats were starting to become hungry again, not that Wind blamed them, he himself was slowly subcummbing to the soreness of his muscles not meant for this much activity and his stomach was making harder for him to take another step forwards; sooner or later he along with the rest of the tribe would end up collasping where they stood completely open to all sorts of mysterious dangers. Wind sure knew he would prefer to flat out sleep where he was even if it meant he'd have to deal with the spookiness of the loud trees while he tried to sleep - still - it had to be better than this, right?

Possibly.

"Ugh, I'm so _tired_! Aren't you?" Robin asked as she suddenly popped up beside him, but he was too tired to actually make an effort to jump out of surprise. Instead he only offered a mumble of something along the lines of, "Yeah, I guess so..."

Robin looked at him with a small, tired, smile plastered on her fluffy face. The sparkle that had ignited her sun colored eyes had dulled over with fatigue as she stumbled along beside the tom, brushing her pelt against his allowing him to lean against her for support to at least rest while he walked if that was even possible.

"Hey Wind?"

"What?..."

A mischievous grin pulled an tugged at her black lips as she narrowed her eyes in amusement, "Since your name is Wind, does that mean you can control it?" she inquired, trying to hold back a small laugh.

The gray tom only rolled his eyes," Har-har, very funny."

The cream she cat huffed in mock annoyance, "You have no sense of humor. You grumpy kitty."

"I am not a grumpy! And I'm definitely _not a kitty_!" Wind hissed playfully although he was still too tired to actually make an effort to swat at her so he shoved against her applying all his weight on her sending her stumbling to the side.

"Hey!"

The two cats stopped and looked upwards to see a brown an white patched tabby she cat who looked to be six moons old but was technically only about ten moons old. She had bright amber eyes that shone like stars an her pelt was somehow able to stay glossy and perfectly smooth even though the wind should have tussled it up like it had done to the rest of the tribe and was still doing. She glared down at the two with a look of disgust written across her facials, her tail lashing behind her.

"Will you two cut out that nonsense! This not the time to be playing games, you feather-brains!" she snapped.

Wind ducked his head as he felt eyes staring at him knowing the whole tribe had heard the tabby's outburst, Robin ducking as well. Shame made his pelt heat up adding to the already immense heat he felt from the humidity circling around the pair of cats in the first place.

"Sorry, Snowflake," he muttered. Snowflake was an exceptional fighter which is why she'd been made leader of the cave guards because of her quick thinking in tight situations, leadership skills, and overall ability to simultaneously think while fighting; she was also the prettiest she cat out of the entire tribe even with the many scars she bared.

Snorting haughtily the she cat turned on her heels and stomped through the slow downpour muttering something incomprehensible under her breath eyes narrowed steadily with annoyance. Wind's ears twitched barely and he sighed, the gradual feeling of his pelt heating up from the countless amount of stares was slowly dying down even though it still felt like a huge swipe to the face that he had been scolded by none other than Snowflake - and in front of the whole tribe too.

"Well that was embarrassing.." Robin muttered staring after the she cat with slitted eyes of irritation.

Wind just let out a soft mew of mortification and flopped to the ground curling into a small, fluffy, gray, ball of fur.

Robin could only look down at the tom with a look of pure empathy.

 _Can't believe that just happened,_ he thought.

The mottled tom stood up and padded away tail drooping along with his ears. Eyes downcast he made to find his mother. The beautiful silver she cat was talking with a brightly colored tom who had dull mossy green eyes. What they were talking about, Wind couldn't hear over the loud roaring of the wind; then again he really didn't care, he was just tired. Eyes wandering, he wondered who else he could walk beside an talk to. In all honesty, the tom was sure he'd talked to every cat in the group seeing as to how there were only a total of twelve cats in all, minus Stoneteller.

"Stoneteller!"

Ears shot up and heads turned as cats moved out of the way to allow a plump tortoiseshell she cat through.

"Stoneteller!" The she cat called again, blue eyes wide with fear.

The calico she cat turned to glance at the panicked queen," Scarlet? What is it?" She asked sounding about as tired as the rest of the tribe felt. Her ears were drooping and her tail dragged against the ground though the proud calico pushed her shoulders back an held her head high.

Scarlet opened her mouth to reply, but was instantly cut off by the sounds of yowling from the back of the group of cats.

"Night is giving birth!" That was Robin.

Gasps came from every cat.

A sigh escaped Stoneteller's lips and she bowed her head," We may have to spend the night here..." She mewed softly. Wind's fur bristled and he let out a low hiss. Why would they stay here any longer when there could be plenty of shelter for them somewhere else? And in the middle of a storm surrounded by trees in a foreign land?!

"What?!" He yowled, just loud enough for the calico to hear him," what do you mean, ' spend the night here'? We can't just stay here! There's no shelter, no nothing!"

"Wind, that's quite enough!" Claw snapped her fur bristling as she stalked her way to the front of the group," I think Stoneteller understands that very well."

The mottled tom glanced up at his mother with disbelief, she couldn't possibly think this was the best idea their leader could come up with right?!

"But what about other cats?" That was Robin, who once again appeared out of nowhere to stand beside Wind," we've never been here before! What if there are larger groups of cats out there that are hostile! We're done for!"

" _Robin_!" Claw seethed through gritted teeth," I don't think we need anymore of your _input right now_."

It was already to late though, the damage had been done. Cats began to crowd together an let out anxious murmurs of fear as they stared off into the dark depths as if expecting a group of bloodthirsty rogues to appear an kill them all. The wails of pain coming from Night grew with each struggle she gave to give birth. Cats began to crowd around the trembling she cat, but soon made way for Stoneteller to sit beside the shaking she cat.

"You are not due yet Night..." The dappled she cat muttered.

Glancing up at the healer the she cat hissed through her teeth," You think!" She snapped before groaning once more as pain set in again.

Stoneteller looked completely disheveled as she glanced around the angry forest. There were trees an nothing but trees as far as the ex-tribe cats were concerned.

It was a soft new that was loud enough to be heard over the roaring of the trees and wind that would become the tribes salvation.

"I can help."

* * *

Caracalstorm was not a cat that particularly liked rain, but she wasn't exactly against it either. Her mother had told her that rain was a blessing sent down by their ancestors to grace the earth in their richness; Caracalstorm had thought that was ridiculous an made no sense - she also didn't exactly care for _ancestors_ and Dark Forest cats, whatever those were, but she couldn't help but feel a small smile grace her lips whenever she saw rain, because it reminded her of her mother: Raindream.

Paws gliding gently over the wet earth, the she cat trailed her icy blue eyes over the group of cats huddled together making their way through the forest about as lost as she's ever seen a cat. The Siamese had been trailing them for a while after she'd heard the tell-tale signs of yowling echoing across the sky. She honestly didn't know what to think of the odd bunch.

 _They certainly smell interesting_ , Caracalstorm thought. Rain continued to batter her light brown head relentlessly an she hissed ducking under a bramble bush for cover, ignoring the sharp thorns raking her pelt. Caracalstorm wasn't the type to hang around a group of cats for long; she took comfort in the simple solidarity of her life as a loner.

On the other paw, those cats were clearly going to drown in rain water if they didn't find shelter soon. Suddenly, a load of water spilled over the she cat like a waterfall leaving her stunned an soaked to the bone. A shiver ran down her spine an she bristled her fur in annoyance before sliding gracefully an quietly out of the bramble bush to glare up at the treetops only to get raindrops in her blue eyes.

"Ugh," she huffed in frustration before bounding silently after the group of cats once more. At this point they were limping, she even saw one tom fall to the ground an let out a pitiful mew of exhaustion. Her heart fluttered and she desperately wanted to leap from her hiding spot an wrap herself around the black, gray, and white tomcat.

 _And they have queens with them!_ She thought in horror as she noticed two plump felines walking in the back of the line dragging their paws against the moist ground.

Caracalstorm's heart reached out to the group of cats. _I gotta help them, they'll die out here in the elements!_

Just as she was about to step out of her hiding spot she watched one of the queens, a black cat with a white face, whisper something to the other shecat who nodded her head an took off to the front of the line yowling," Stoneteller!"

Worry was replaced by confusion and the Siamese tilted her head,"That's an odd name.." Her voice trailed off as the black queen fell to the ground suddenly an yowled at the top of her lungs causing cats to turn around an look in horror as the cat writhed on the ground.

The cats did nothing, instead opting to argue over where to find shelter. The same tom from before was yowling at a calico she cat who appeared more tired than the rest of the cats. The calico strode forwards and made her way to stand next to the panting an yowling she cat. Caracalstorm had seen enough an padded out of her hiding spot to approach the group.

The calico she cat glanced around the forest as if for answers which is when Caracalstorm decided to speak up,"I can help."

The felines all jumped and turned to look in the direction of the voice that had spoken. Bright blue eyes stared back at them with indifference as they began to hiss an arch their backs. A cat with many scars on her pelt glared at her an stepped forwards with claws unsheath. Caracalstorm however just blinked at the she cat before swiftly maneuvering around her an continued walking towards the calico who she was assuming was Stoneteller.

She dipped her head politely before speaking again," I can help," she repeated.

Stoneteller's eyes narrowed," Who are you?"

The mysterious she cat blinked once again before shoving Stoneteller away an striding towards the shecat an placing a paw on her heaving stomach.

"Breathe for me please, and only push when I say so."

"You're not just going to let her touch her are you?!" The same scarred tabby patched she cat yowled stepping forwards once more. Stoneteller held out her tail as a sign to stop.

"Let's see first, she is not of any immediate threat right now," she mewed calmly.

"She shoved you!"

Caracalstorm turned to look back at them her paw still resting on the queen's heaving flank," If I may interject; you are in foreign land and are lost. She is giving birth and it is raining, you have no shelter. Consider this a blessing of your ancestors," and with that the she cat turned back around to stare at Night.

Night's eyes flashed with suspicion but she ignored it in favor of pushing the kits out. Stoneteller watched from a far with narrowed eyes as did the rest of the tribe.

Silence settled over the group as the rain turned to a gentle pitter-patter an the wind blew like a hushed whisper over the trees.

Another contraction an then," PUSH!" The Siamese meowed.

It took at least entirety of what could be considered night to the point where the storm had all but ended leaving nothing but gray clouds an a wet puddle of cats watching over the panting queen who had birthed three kits an one still born which had been buried under a bramble bush.

Caracalstorm sat off to the side with a look of complete satisfaction on her face. Her mother would be so proud of her to know that she had remembered the lessons she'd taught her.

 _Don't ever hesitate to help a cat in need; especially when you're on your own, you will need to know how to care for yourself._

The feline snorted an shook her head. Of course she'd end up with the gentle soul of her mother rather than the hard, stubborn, fierceness of her father. Tail tip twitching she shook all those thoughts from her head, and observed the group of cats once more.

Her right ear twitched an she looked down to see a pair of sun colored eyes beaming up at her. A small smile graced her delicate features as she looked at the small black an cream she cat, she couldn't have been more than five moons.

"Hi!" For a cat that just went through one hell of a storm she was acting quite cheery - as if nothing had happened.

"What you did back there was really cool!" The black and cream she cat exclaimed. Caracalstorm couldn't help but let out a soft, hearty, laugh at the kitten's excitement.

"It was nothing," she said waving away her praise bashfully.

"I wouldn't blow that off so easily," a calm voice filled with wisdom an age spoke. Looking up from the kit, the she cat found the same calico walking up to her with a warm smile," Robin's right, what you did was impressive; lives surely would have been lost if you hadn't showed up..."

The Siamese's ears twitched - she wasn't used to this type of praise.

"Well...my mother always said to never hesitate to help another cat in need," she stated proudly, puffing out her chest.

The calico dipped her head," Your mother must be a very respectful she cat - but, I must ask, what is your name? And - do you happen to know where we are?" She inquired.

"My name is Caracalstorm," she stated before waving her tail as if to make a gesture at her surroundings," and this, from here to the Great Falls is the Dry Lands."

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm done! I hope this is satisfying! I re-read this like a hundred times an I still can't get over how detailed this is! Also, the pregnancy part I deliberately rushed cause it wasn't important and I didn't want to make this chapter too long but not to short either and I think I managed to balance that out well here!**

 **So tell me how you liked it! - Next chapter we get to see the life of Russetpaw!**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter! BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Russetpaw

Chapter 4: Russetpaw

Sunlight caressed the treetops of the forest an warmed the rocks scattered along the grassy outcrop. Clouds scuttled an moved lazily along the sky though they seemed to be ignoring the sun as much as possible. A pair of blue eyes stared out into the treeline where the sounds of birds could be heard. A cat stood on a rocky outcrop jutting out of a hill. A gentle breeze brushed through the cat's fur making them shiver.

"Russetpaw!" A voice called out from a far. Said Russetpaw jumped an looked behind them to find a pair of unblinking silver eyes staring at her from a pile of tall heather.

"Stop dawdling! We've got ground to cover!" A gray head poked out from the heather an stared at her expectantly. Hissing, the apprentice leaped down from the rock an hurried back to her mentor eyes blazing with annoyance.

"You know," Russetpaw muttered," there's this thing called 'whispering' I think you should try it." In response a paw cuffed her around the head. Russetpaw growled before turning to glare at Grayfeather who glared right back. Bright blue eyes stared at bright silver eyes, both a flame with annoyance.

" _Russetpaw_ ," Grayfeather growled low under his breath," I told you before! This is a border patrol! We leave the hunting to the _hunting patrol_."

The dark hazel she cat rolled her eyes theatrically," I know _that_ , but you never take me on a hunting patrol! Or at the very least I'm not assigned to one!"

Grayfeather snorted derisively," The day you get sent on _any patrol_ is the day you start listening to your seniors."

The apprentice growled at him," I can't believe I got stuck with a mentor like you! I'm going to be the best hunter, and fighter!, this clan has ever seen! - so stop holding me back!" The she cat spat angrily before taking off towards the rocky outcrop jutting out of the hill an leaping off it. Her hazel paws landed clumsily on rough, springy, grass. A purr rumbled in her throat an she looked back up to see her mentor hissing and spitting at her; sticking her tongue out Russetpaw took off into the forest to catch prey.

* * *

Russetpaw loved the bare forests of Rockclan.

Unlike Forestclan, the territory of Rockclan had few trees that dotted the landscape here an there. Other times only a couple of elderberry bushes were spotted. Their territory was wide and was the largest out of all clan territories. Heather fields stretched far an wide; forest were scarce and vainly spread out, and rocks an steep rocky slopes overtook the heathery, sweet, smelling fields. Then there were the occasional honeysuckle trees that were spotted.

And off in the far away distance lay the shadowy, large, jagged figures of the mountains their peaks as sharp as a mountain lion's claws.

Speaking of claws, a pair of blue eyes stared hungrily at the rump of a tan rabbit. _I'm going to kill you_ , the apprentice thought greedily, _I'm going to kill you, then I'll mark you so everyone in Rockclan knows you're MINE. Heheh, that'll show Grayfeather AND Finchstar that I'm fit to be a warrior!_

Her black striped tail swayed slightly as excitement took over an the apprentice slithered quietly along the forest floor. Sunlight bathed her back warming her to her core. A tiny growl escaped out of her mouth an she narrowed her eyes in concentration. This was her first time ever hunting on her own and she only had a vague idea of how to hunt a rabbit - she'd seen some of the other apprentices doing it and she'd joined in once.

It didn't look that hard to do an it didn't feel hard to do either.

This wasn't going to be hard at all, right?

Right.

An then a bloodcurdling screech split the sky. The rabbit took off, hissing Russetpaw leaped after it. The screech had unnerved her, but she had decided that her prey was far more important. Her long legs making the cat believe she was flying through the air. Leaping over a log her paws sent up tiny dust clouds, tail streaming behind her in the process.

Russetpaw's eyes squinted an she could just make out the shape of a tuft of a bobbing tail. Letting out a purr of excitement she sped up her pace, her paws just barely touching the ground.

An then suddenly her paws _were_ touching the ground, and she was sent flying an slamming her chin on hard packed earth. Eyes squeezed shut to block out the sudden pain, the she cat slowly but surely got to her paws. The pain had slowed down to a more manageable point and she opened her blue eyes searching for the rabbit in the sparse foliage around her.

A roar like that of a lion split the sky. The fur along the apprentice's back stood up an she glanced with wide eyes to see a burly, muscular shape on the ridge - the same ridge where she had been some moments before with Grayfeather; the same ridge where some ten fox-lengths lay the camp. Russetpaw's eyes widened an she rushed back to the rocky outcrop which was no more than a speck against the vast expanse of blue sky.

All the while the only thing the she cat could think was: _bear_.

* * *

Grayfeather wasn't one to get angry.

He was never annoyed by another cat and was generally an all-around jokester.

Well, _had been_ an all-around jokester, but that had been before he'd gotten an apprentice. A stubborn, _really stubborn_ hard-headed apprentice. In all honesty, the tom admired the she cat's bravery an could clearly see her as being a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield; she was still young though, an her inability to pay attention to him made that fact seem more an more like a deliberate excuse. It wasn't a logical excuse, clearly, for the way she acted.

It was starting to seem more an more like a daily routine for the mentor an apprentice to bicker with each other. It went from there to straight out hissing fits an spats - spats that could easily be avoided if the mouse-brained apprentice would just _listen to him_!

He growled low under his breath an glanced up to see the camp coming into view. A purr rumbled in his throat as familiar scents washed over him.

Grayfeather slipped his way through the bramble thicket that covered the entrance, ignoring the thorns that scraped across his pelt.

Immediately, the gray tom was attacked by three bundles of fur. The warrior let out an 'oof!' of surprise an quickly collapsed.

"Take that you Stormclan warrior!" A small voiced cheered on top of his stomach. Looking up, silver eyes met bright sky blue eyes belonging to that of a she kit with dark orange fur an tiger stripes crossing along her stomach, sides, and face. A purr rumbled deep within his chest an he stretched his neck to nuzzle the small kitten.

"If it isn't my brave little warrior."

The kit hissed an fluffed up her fluffy fur," I am not _little_! I am Stormstar! - leader of Kitclan!" Stormkit declared. Most of the cats out in the clearing had heard the commotion an watched on in amusement.

"Kitclan?!" An outraged voice cried," You said we would go with my idea! Mouseclan!" A small dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes mewed. The small kit's eyes were narrowed to slits as he stared at Stormkit," And you said _I_ could be leader today!"

The kit huffed an let out a 'tsk',"Fine then. How's about this," the kitten thought for moment,"uuuh..."

"Why don't you both be two different clans at war?" Moonkit suggested. Moonkit was the third of the litter an had the same faded tabby markings on her body except they were a bit darker in color - her pelt was a midnight sunset color, the dark gray of her pelt quickly faded to orange an orange soon faded to lilac.

Her eyes however were a bright indigo.

"That's the whole part of the game!" Stormkit snapped.

Moonkit decidedly ignored her. Riverkit looked at her oddly," But what about your Moonclan?"

Moonkit blinked owlishly at the tom before her eyes narrowed in thought. After a moment she gave a small shrug an folded her ears back. Stormkit let out an annoyed sigh.

Rolling her eyes she pointed out," It's called _Two-Clan War_ Riverkit for a reason. If we add a third clan then we'll have to change it to Three-Clan War," pausing, she thought for a moment before adding," besides, who would want to be a moon anyway?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Moonkit squeaked in outrage," My clan name is beautiful!"

"As much as it is cute an endearing to see you three squabble, I believe there is a cat being held prisoner for no reason Stormkit," a voice that was as melodic as the body it had come from spoke from behind. Grayfeather looked up to find deep blue eyes staring back at him.

A purr rumbled in his chest an he reached up to nuzzle the Toyger's neck,"Well hello there, I don't suppose I've seen you before here in Rockclan - are you here to capture me as well?"

The she cat rolled her eyes humorously," Oh hush you." She nuzzled lightly before pulling away with a spark in her eyes," I was about to head out with a couple of the warriors for a hunt."

"I could use a hunt - especially away from prickly apprentices," the tabby muttered standing up and giving a hard stretch. It was amazing how three kits could have such a heavy weight on them. Peachfur stared at her mate for a moment with empathy in her eyes before breaking into a soft purr whiskers twitching in amusement.

"Ah, don't let Russetpaw get to you," she mewed resting her tail tip against Grayfeather's back for a moment," an last I checked you were worse!"

"I was not! I was a very diligent an obedient apprentice!" The warrior declared. Peachfur just snorted before pulling her tail away from the tom an trotting ahead of him towards a group of three cats, one she cat an two toms.

One of the toms, a yellow tom, was pacing off to the side. He glanced up an his eyes met Grayfeather's; golden eyes flashed with shock before shimmering into pools of repulsion. The tom swiftly turned an stalked his way over to a silver an tan she cat who sat next to the entrance grooming behind one ear with a paw.

"Ah, Grayfeather," the silver an tan she cat nodded her head at him an he nodded back," we could use your good hunting skills."

"Glad to be of service Limeflame."

The yellow tom sent him a dark look before turning an sliding silently out through the entrance. The glare did not go unnoticed by the faded tabby, he let out a soft sigh.

 _He'all never get used to us being together will he?_

"Wheatfur will live," mewed a soft voice of empathy from behind the tom. He jumped an looked behind him to see his mate staring off into the distance at the tip of Wheatfur's tail disappearing over the slope.

"Do you..," Grayfeather swallowed," do you still...?"

A purr rumbled in Peachfur's throat. She simply meowed," No."

She continued on," What I had with Wheatfur was interesting - but he was a tamer - he never truly understood that I needed someone to match me blow for blow..."

"So you chose me?..." Grayfeather blinked.

Peachfur just nuzzled under his chin before pulling away an winking at him," No. I _fell_ for you."

A small smile split the tom's lips. Before he could say anything though a bloodcurdling screech erupted from afar an seem to split the sky.

Fur bushing up, the tabby glanced around an opened his mouth to taste the air. A tangy, filthy, musky scent wafted on the breeze towards the warrior. His eyes widened to the size of the moon.

Peachfur's tail tip twitched," That yowl sounded like it came from a she cat," the she cat's blue eyes were wide with fear," You don't think something got her?"

"I'm not sure...We need to find the others though."

The two cats took off through the heather an sped along a worn deer track tails streaming behind them. As they ran, the pungent scent of bear filled Grayfeather's every sense an he pushed even harder stretching his back an arching his spine even further. It hurt but it was a necessary thing to do. Blood roared in his ears an he nearly ran past his mate who had swerved off the path an was running in the direction of where swathes of heather swayed an shook, an not from the wind.

The two warriors hared off towards the shivering swaths of heather their tails raised in alarm. Bursting through the sweet smelling ferns Grayfeather almost ran straight into the rump of Limeflame who was staring off into the distance at a hulking shape hovering over the shivering, bloody, lump of black fur. A massive growl rumbled through the air from the beast's jaws.

 _Mouse dung._ The faded tabby thought. It was only as he noticed the black an white tom stalking from behind that he remembered a cat.

A very annoying hazel colored cat...

 _Russetpaw!_ Eyes widening the tom quickly glanced around as if hoping to see the young she cat making a mad dash back to camp But he did not see that at all - instead all Grayfeather saw was Starling leaping onto the great beasts back and clawing lumps of fur from it. The bear reared onto its hind legs an roared furiously.

The wounded black she cat stumbled to her paws an letting out a soft wail an hiss darted off to the side before circling back an jumping upwards, hooking her sharp claws into the thick scruffy fur.

The bear slammed its paws onto the ground an Grayfeather could have sworn the earth shook when it did. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw Peachfur, Limeflame, and Wheatfur race towards the massive monster. The faded tabby let out a battle wail an charged across the field towards the creature tearing through lumps of fur until he felt claws graze skin. Even though the thing was larger than the cats an looked like a walking mountain he was still able to fight it with vim an vigor.

Blood welled up around the tom's claws an he pushed them in a bit deeper, pulling an tugging at skin an flesh. As he did so he heard a screech of absolute fury from behind an turned his head to see a hazel she cat racing in his direction - no - the bear's direction.

"RUSSETPAW, NO!"

The apprentice stopped an looked at him before charging into the foray of the battle. The tom yelped as he lost his grip suddenly tumbling down the bear's back an over its flank. He gasped as he hit the ground hard with a loud thud followed by a crack as he landed on his back.

Hissing through gritted teeth he stumbled back onto his paws. Decidedly ignoring the pain in his left shoulder he yowled an rushed forwards to fight beside Wheatfur who was leaping up to swipe his claws across the bear's nose. The grizzly's nostrils flared and it roared as the claws met their mark with precision. As the creature roared, Grayfeather dodged one of its massive clawed paws an swiftly raced under it an began to claw viciously at its belly.

 _This won't work,_ he thought. They would have to do something else. As he thought he felt a sudden presence behind him an looked to see Peachfur digging her claws deep into the belly of the beast. Their eyes met briefly and an unspoken knowledge flitted between the two.

It was simple.

There was no real garuntee it would work efficiently, but...

They would all have to somehow kill the hulking beast. Driving it out of the territory was completely futile in effort. There was no telling if the bear would eventually come back again.

Clawing clumps of bloody fur out the bear till the thing could take it no more the beast rose on its hind paws once again and those clinging to its back stumbled off. The injured black she cat let out a cry as she fell on a wound of her's. Starling was there to help her up immediately. Nodding to the tom the she cat quickly dodged a lumbering swipe from the grizzly an raced to stand a little ways away from Limeflame who had a long cut across her shoulder an along her flank.

Making his way over to the wounded deputy he quickly layed out his plan to the she cat.

Eyes widening the she cat looked at him," Are you sure we have enough cats for that?"

"Positive."

Still looking uncertain the she cat tilted her head back an yowled loudly," Rockclan to me!"

Starling, Wheatfur, Peachfur, and Russetpaw all came streaming towards them. She relayed Grayfeather's plan to them. Tails began to flick with doubt and it was Starling that voiced these concerns.

"Shouldn't we at least get more warriors?" He asked. The tom's pelt bristled with uncertainty an a patch of fur was missing on his back.

"We'll be fine." Even as he said it a nagging sensation tugged at his belly. He looked over at his apprentice to see her gazing at him with hard, stone cold eyes. Sighing he decided that even though she didn't know a single thing about fighting he'd allow her this moment to prove herself.

"Ready?" Limeflame asked. Nodding the cats spread out in pairs. Grayfeather found himself once again alongside Wheatfur who charged at the bear with speed that only a Rockclan cat could posses. Blood roaring in his ears the faded tabby chased after him as well; with a mighty screech the tom leaped an landed squarely between the bear's shoulders biting an clawing at fur an skin.

The bear roared with pain an seemed to be shaking an twirling to get the felines off. With its back turned Peachfur an Limeflame raced under it and resumed clawing at its belly.

Starling an Russetpaw were waiting for the big moment. The bear would be distracted by too many cats - the warriors would hit it from every other angle until it had its back turned to the tom an apprentice. Russetpaw would leap at its stump of a tail. When it reared on its hind legs again - if it did that at all - Starling along with the black she cat would slash its throat clean an open.

It was simple.

Well...when you thought about it it was...

To Russetpaw it felt like moons before the bear had finally changed its direction. She watched as Starling stalked his way to where the other cats were an suddenly felt a spur of anger. Of course _she_ would get the diminutive job while everyone else got to actually kill the beast.

But, oh no, Russetpaw would not have that. Not at all. An so she spat at her task with all the hatred she could muster an sprang high, as high as her powerful hind legs would allow her to go till her claws gripped the grizzly's small tail. Her other paw slipped an so she found herself dangling with hooked claws into the the bear's rump.

But she had a plan. A plan that would ultimately change her forever.

She bit the bear's tail, _hard_. Hard enough to where the apprentice could've sworn she heard a cracking sound. The bear swung back up again on its hind legs for a moment - it was in that moment that Russetpaw swung herself forwards with ease an raced up the bear's back. Her claws gripping thick brown fur she leaped. It was in that moment that everything went into slow motion.

She could just faintly make out her reflection in beady black eyes. A powerful jaw opened an hot, steamy breath washed over her. She was so close - she could see the neck, where the throat was, it was right there in front of her. She could easily reach it with ease, but then it all went wrong. Eyes widening the cats began to disperse away with a yowl. The smile of smugness that had sharpened her features had diminished as she realized she was falling an falling an falling...

To the ground.

Away from the bear's throat.

Right where its merciless claws would plunge down.

She could hear someone or something calling her name - Starclan forbid she couldn't die now!

A gray blur.

A scream.

Blood scent.

Never ending pain raced all over her body.

"GRAYFEATHER!"

That was all she heard, her jaws parted in a silent wail. Something sticky an wet trickled out the side of her mouth. It tasted sour. She hated it. Things were moving to slow, far too slow. Agony scorched her being an she writhed on the grass. Cold eyes stared at her and then suddenly she was moving at an incredible speed - except...it wasn't her at all.

Her eyes opened briefly before her head thudded against the ground. Tears pricked at her eyes from the pain.

It hurt...too much to think...

"...shock."

Silence.

She was in shock, good. But the pain was still there biting away at her...

"He's dead..."

Her heart beat faster than it had at first. She mulled over the toms that had been there to fight off the bear. _Starling, Wheatfur, and..._

 _Grayfeather._

"He's gone!" A she cat wailed.

No.

Not just any she cat.

Peachfur.

"Dad...!" Riverkit.

"H-ho-HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Stormkit.

"Why did it have to be him..." A silent voice. Moonkit.

Darkness prowled along her vision. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. But then again, she didn't want to, didn't want to do anything...nothing at all...

So she lay there as sobs echoed across the camp an let the peacefulness of sleep wrap itself around her as sharp claws tugged at her belly.

She found her voice.

"It was my fault..."

Darkness.

* * *

 **A\N: Russetpaw is a heathen, take it slow...**

 **Don't ask her what she knows...**

 **Fucking angsty chapter is angsty. I didn't really know where to actually go with this chapter other than I really wanted to put some action in it.**

 **So I thought up a bear.**

 **Of all things.**

 **Feathertail killed a mountain lion, I think I can get away with cats fighting off a bear. Did they kill it? Eh, you'll find out...Some other time...(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **I'm a mother fuckin' star boi...**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Not including this author's note, this was 3,813 words altogether!**

 **HOLY SHIT!**

 **THAT'S INCREDIBLE!**

 **So let me know what you think an have an AWESOME DAY!**

 **PEACE OUT LOVELIES!**


End file.
